All references cited in this specification, and their references, are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety where appropriate for teachings of additional or alternative details, features, and/or technical background.
The invention relates to an anti-friction layer for a bearing element, in particular a plain bearing, comprising a synthetic polymer layer, in particular a resin or lacquer layer, as well as a bearing element, in particular a plain bearing, with a supporting metal layer, a bearing metal layer disposed on top and an anti-friction layer disposed on top of it. Coatings used on components and surfaces subjected to tribological stress are required to meet a whole range of demands. Firstly, it is desirable to obtain a coating with as low friction as possible, which is relatively soft and therefore able to adapt to wear-induced abrasion as well as the bearing partner effectively. At the same time, it is necessary to obtain sufficiently high mechanical stability and strength, so as to withstand static as well as dynamic vibration stress, thereby increasing durability and service life.
Developments in the engine-building industry are tending towards higher specific performance, with a view to increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines, and hence economic aspects and environmental compatibility, especially due to increasingly more stringent exhaust gas standards. Various components of an internal combustion engine are affected by this development, for example radial bearings which are subjected to a very high degree of stress, for example due to the very high torques and constantly increasing ignition pressures needed to optimise the combustion process, for example in direct-injection turbo-diesel engines. Due to the high-performance injection systems of these engines, the components of the injection pumps and their measuring instruments are exposed to these high stresses, as are other components such as rams, pins or rollers involved in friction pairings, due to the higher performance required. Aluminum alloys are often used for these components because they basically offer a good compromise between the properties which can be achieved and the costs involved.
More recent developments in this field have led to a more widespread use of so-called anti-friction lacquers—although, in principle, they have already been used in this field for many years.